Lluvia estelar: la búsqueda de la Esmeralda Maestra
by Yatterwa
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre a Knuckles sólo le queda el misterio del incierto destino de la Esmeralda Maestra, desaparecida años atrás junto con la mítica Isla Ángel. Acompañado de amigos buscará la respuesta. Cruzará sus pasos con Silver, un profeta errante capaz de conocer los entresijos del futuro. Síguelos en un viaje por un mundo antiguo y desconocido. [Universo Alternativo]


_Esta historia se remonta a un mundo antiguo y místico._

 _Las coronas siguen en las frentes de los reyes y sus castillos desafían al mismísimo cielo._

 _Dioses antiguos sisean susurros a sus fieles para intentar seguir ejerciendo su influencia en el mundo mortal._

 _La magia aún era una fuerza oscura y desconocida que podía otorgar poderes inimaginables._

 _Y bestias horribles poblaban tierras y mares..._

 **Capítulo 1: En el tuétano**

Un solitario erizo caminaba por la costa. Buscaba un lugar en el que dormir: no le importaba si era un simple establo de mala muerte. La noche era el territorio de bestias y peligros, y el aire frío marino que comenzaba a llegar le hacía temblar de frío, aún si su capa y túnicas eran de buena piel. Aquella costa era desagradecida y no gustaba de extraños: no ofrecían playas de fina arena sino un terreno áspero, húmedo por cómo las olas alcanzaban los tres metros y encharcaban los recovecos de los acantilados. Las aldeas pesqueras que se habían instalado tenían que contentarse con ser estructuras que se contorsionaban y comprimían a lo largo de los acantilados.

No sólo se trataba del terreno: en un mundo como aquel, un viajero caminando a solas en el atardecer era una presa fácil y jugosas, no sólo para las salvajes criaturas nocturnas, sino para los indeseables que sobrevivían a través de rapiñar viajeros. El camino conducía entre dos acantilados, tan altos que el cielo se volvía una franja lejana. Los ojos del erizo buscaron entre las sombras. El grupo de bandidos no tardó en mostrarse para bloquearle el paso y rodearlo. Algunos en el suelo, otros encaramados en los acantilados. Se abalanzaron sobre Silver como un halcón sobre una oveja, con sus sables curvados en alto y aprovechando la sorpresa.

Sin embargo el viajero no estaba desprotegido. Extendió las manos, cuyas marcas comenzaron a brillar en un tono turquesa antes de que la fuerza de su mente sacudiera a aquellos tipos, alejándolos y tirándolos contra las paredes.

—Marchaos, no es necesario que peleemos—fue lo que les advirtió el erizo.

—Qué presuntuoso de tu parte: mis queridos chacales no se rendirán tan fácilmente. Sólo quería saber cuánta es tu fuerza _de verdad_ —la voz áspera surgió desde lo alto de los acantilados y la luz naranja del sol hacía un curioso efecto óptico en contraste al pelaje negro de la figura que estaba hablando.

Silver se percató de que muchos más de aquellos chacales bajaron con cuerdas desde los acantilados hasta donde se encontraba, llegando a ser una treintena en total. Silver podría haber considerado enfrentarlos de ser soldados rasos, pero los rumores de los ojos heterócromos de la figura le daban una ligera idea de quiénes eran porque se habían labrado cierta fama. El escuadrón chacal. Mercenarios muy caros y los mejores. Aceptaban cualquier tipo de trabajo y estaban muy orgullosos de su renombre en la parte Occidental del mundo.

Y aquel que los lideraba, del cual no se conocía otro seudónimo que "el mercenario definitivo", era sin duda alguien con una extensa fama. Pero también ambición, pues deseaba que en el Oriente lo llamasen de la misma manera.

Silver sabía que cualquier miembro de ese escuadrón podía matar a medio centenar de soldados si se les dejaba. Juntos, habían jugado papeles decisivos en guerras que habían decidido la supervivencia de unos u otros reinos. Así que la única oportunidad que vería era tomar al líder como rehén y forzarles la retirada. Con sólo esforzar un poco su mente, algunos pedruscos del acantilado comenzaron a desprenderse, provocando que muchos tuvieran que desviar la atención para no quedar sepultados entre olas y rocas. Silver atrajo para sí un sable curvo que a uno de ellos se le había caído en su huida con rapidez, y fijó la vista hacia el mercenario definitivo. En menos de un segundo, ya estaba justo a su lado, colocando a pocos centímetros de la garganta del líder la hoja curva del sable. Extendió la otra mano hacia su propio costado y creó una burbuja de color turquesa a su alrededor, la cual recibió el impacto de las flechas incendiarias que le dispararon.

—Largo. No sois lo suficientemente fuert...—la frase quedó interrumpida. Silver emitió un largo chillido aquejumbrado: el dolor que le recorrió lo obligó a soltar el sable. Se extendía como una piedra hundiéndose en el lago desde su estómago, un dolor demasiado profundo. Aquel mercenario le había enterrado en la frágil carne lo que parecía a simple vista un híbrido entre espada corta y daga. Silver reaccionó por instinto ante la cantidad masiva de dolor y extendió ambas manos, lanzando al mercenario lejos en una especie de empujón telequinético. Sin embargo, el mercenario definitivo, en un alarde de habilidad, rodó al caer y se recuperó relativamente rápido de aquel golpe. Se tomó su tiempo, sabedor de que aunque Silver caminaba a trompicones mientras gritaba, no podría echar a correr, y volvió a empuñar la espada con una grata expresión de disfrute en el rostro.

Silver, mientras tanto, sólo podía pensar en cómo aquel dolor distaba de ser normal. Se colaba en el tuétano, y estallaba dentro de sus huesos, para luego implosionar. Ni siquiera podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera chillar como un cerdo en un matadero.

—Esa arma... no puede ser normal, debió ser esa extraña arma lo que...—era lo más coherende que alcanzó a pensar el erizo.

—No es difícil preguntarse qué se te está pasando por la cabeza. Es la primera vez que veo en acción un arma encantada de tal calibre, te lo aseguro—al mercenario le bastó un empujoncito a la espalda de Silver para arrodillarlo al borde del pequeño pero afilado alcantilado. Desde abajo, los ojos del resto de chacales miraban hacia arriba, divertidos al ver a aquel infeliz gritar y llorar. Pasó la mano por la barbilla del erizo, casi con mimo, justo antes de hundir con saña la daga en el hombro de Silver, dejándola clavada. El erizo cayó hacia delante, y aunque la caída fue desde una altura que le dejó el cuerpo amoratado, lo que sentía que lo estaba matando era aquella maldita cosa en su hombro.

—Ballistra Arrowhead*—se limitó a decir el mercenario, saboreando cada sílaba, mientras Silver seguía gritando agónicamente, desesperado por ver que sus manos temblaban demasiado y eran incapaces de asir la empuñadura del arma para arrancarla. En ese estado en el que ni siquiera podía hacer esa simple acción para acabar con aquel dolor, no podía concentrarse en utilizar su telequinesis: su cerebro estaba recibiendo continuamente señales intensas de dolor. El chacal usó una cuerda para bajar hasta el fondo del acantilado, y sus hombres se apartaron del erizo para que su jefe tuviera una vista privilegiada de aquella presa agonizante—Dicen que una herida hecha por esta preciosidad duele tanto como cien flechas atravesando a la vez tu cráneo. ¿Es verdad, _sire_?

Silver no pudo ahogar los sollozos que le sobrevenían y lo agitaban. Aquel arma tenía tras sus espaldas historias sobre cómo los guerreros más bravos entraban en un estado parecido al de un niño siendo azotado con sólo recibir un corte de la Ballistra Arrowhead, y que algunos, incapaces de soportar el dolor, se habían arrojado al mar o cortado el cuello ellos mismos con tal de escapar de la sensación.

—Levantadlo. Quiero verlo bien. Quiero ver bien al famoso _Sire Silver_ _Gwalchavad*,_ o como muchos te apodan _Galaz el plateado_ _*_ —Silver fue agarrado por debajo de los brazos y puesto en pie como un muñeco de trapo. Él sólo seguía intentando luchar cada segundo en contra del dolor. El que era conocido como el mercenario definitivo se limitó a alzar una ceja—Decepcionante. Esperaba más de ese al que algunos llaman _"profeta"._

—¿Quién... quién...?

—Seguro que debes figurar como presa en la lista de mucha gente—tras una risita, el chacal dijo lo siguiente con tono autómata para pasar luego a uno despectivo—Me envía el único y brillante monarca de los acantilados de Aguasbravas, el gobernante del Oriente, Hogold**... no se cuánto. Creo que el número es inventado para inflar su ego—el jefe miró a sus subordinados con complicidad—O como nosotros lo llamamos, "ese gorrino presuntuoso que nos hará ricos a todos".

Los chacales emitieron una risita. Y probablemente muchos, aparte de aquella panda de indeseables, estarían de acuerdo. Las tierras Orientales eran tan vastas... contaban en su haber reinos poderosos familiarizados con el uso de magia desconocida para el resto del mundo, así que al lado de sus gobernantes, Hogold tan sólo podía ser considerado como el rey del barro en comparación. Sin duda, sus negocios como vendedor de esclavos en el lado occidental del mundo le había reportado ganancias, las suficientes como para morir enterrado en ellas pero eso no negaba lo que era en realidad: un esclavista venido a más que se pudo permitir comprar un ejército decente y una ciudad en la que jugar a ser gobernante.

Eso hacía que Silver no pudiera explicarse de dónde había sacado un tipo como Hogold un arma encantada de tal poder, y aún menos, la famosa Ballista Arrowhead. Su captor chasqueó los dedos, y lo dejaron caer. Silver gemía por aquel dolor inaguantable, mientras pedía a su dios Solaris*** que aquella tortura parase. Sin embargo Silver sabía que el sol se había retirado: aquel dolor que sentía sólo podía ser la noche, la horrible noche. O eso le parecía al agónico Silver.

El chasquido trajo otra novedad. Silver no se había fijado en que alguien se había mantenido ajeno al combate. Un escarabajo vestido con ropajes elegantes agarraba una cadena como si se tratase de una correa la cual agitó con fuerza. Al final de ella había una figura, poco grácil, una lupina de pelaje blanquecino aunque tan sucio y desgarrado que podía confundirse perfectamente con el color de los huesos viejos. Entre lo que parecía un saco de patatas harapiento que llevaba como vestido se veían jirones de un color demasiado parecido a las telas que se lavan en agua pantanosa: todo esto ocultaba cualquier rastro a excepción de un ojo sin pupila de color ópalo y el grueso collar al que se ataba la cadena. Sería natural pensar que la torpeza al moverse eran provocados por el miedo y violencia del tirón que dio el escarabajo, pero lo cierto era que aquella chica estaba ciega. A pesar de eso ella pudo palpar la mirada amenazante del mercenario que le susurró:

—Si se muere, te llevaré ante Hogold a que le expliques qué ha ocurrido con su trofeo. Y si intentas algo te rebanaré la mano con la Ballistra Arrowhead, ¿me has entendido?

Tras ver su asentimiento atemorizado y la señal del mercenario, el escarabajo quitó la cadena del collar para que hiciera primeros auxilios al erizo blanco. Con cierta prisa y sin darle apenas tiempo para hacer nada por curarlo, uno de los chacales se echó a la espalda a Silver, que a causa del dolor persistente, estaba al borde del desmayo. Tras dos horas de camino llegaron a un pueblo costero donde el escarabajo dio un par de monedas a un pescador local para que dispusiera una vieja carreta y una mula en la que transportar al herido. Había algo de paja para suavizar la áspera y astillada madera, lo cual provocó en el hombre un temor a las represalias. "Tranquilo, no buscamos que vaya cómodo" dijo el jefe del escuadrón de chacales con una risita mientras ayudaba a la loba a subir al carro y a sentarse arrebujada junto al enfermo. Lanzó a la chica su jubón de piel, que además de instrumentar tenía un mendrugo de pan.

—Haz bien tu trabajo hasta que lleguemos a la ciudadela de Hogold y te prometo que podrás irte sana y salva—la loba asintió, aunque sollozó lastimosamente: llevaba así parte del camino, al fin y al cabo, aquellos desconocidos la habían sacado a rastras de su refugio sin contemplación—Y deja de lloriquear, ¿quieres? Tengo bastante con el otro.

Silver había pasado del grito al llanto, como el de un niño pequeño muriendo. Tal era el efecto de la Ballistra Arrowhead. La lupina, preparando los enseres para tratar la herida estuvo a punto de arrancar la hoja del cuerpo del torturado, pero la mano del mercenario lo impidió mientras hacía un sonidito de negación.

—No me apetece lidiar con un telequinético. Y a ti no te apetecerá lidiar luego conmigo si me estropeas un trato. Me temo que en cuanto al arma, vas a tener que dejarla donde está y apañártelas para que no se muera.

—Pero... eso... es muy difícil...—musitó en un susurro.

—¿Por qué crees que me tomé la molestia de ir a buscar a alguien experimentado como tú y sacarte a la fuerza del agujero en el que estabas en lugar de contratar un simple matasanos de tres al cuarto?

La lupina sintió cierta pena al pensar en el destino de Silver, que tendría que convivir durante horas con el dolor, pero aún así, la mano le temblaba. El pensamiento de arrancar aquella hoja y escapar en la confusión del combate que se desataría era tentador pero se fue muy rápidamente: no quería que aquel mercenario la persiguiera y le diera una muerte horrible. Tendría que vigilar que el erizo blanco no hiciera ninguna tontería tampoco: la lupina sabía de lo que se decía de la Ballistra Arrowhead. Lo peor vendría cuando aquel pobre infeliz tuviera que soportar las noches en vela por el dolor, literalmente, no podría dormir. Se preguntó si llegaría cuerdo a la ciudadela pero por suerte no era de su cordura de lo que tenía que cuidar. Aún así que aquel erizo sobreviviera parecía difícil. Y de momento, su vida estaba ligada a la de ese pobre desgraciado, así que era notable la expresión preocupada en la cara de la chica, como si supiera que la posibilidad de que viviera era muy remota, por muy buen trabajo que hiciera. Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir también se estaban volviendo tremendamente remotas,.

—No te preocupes—consiguió mascullar Silver, en la noche del segundo día de viaje. Hasta entonces le había sido imposible articular palabras con sentido, aunque ella no tenía idea de por qué lo dijo—Viviré. Lo he visto.

 **Notas del autor:**

Una vez calentados motores, varias cosas a tener en cuenta. La primera es que se trata de un universo alterno, una dimensión diferente con su propias reglas que, aunque hay referencias y coincidencias a eventos y objetos de la saga canónica, pueden no tener la misma función e importancia. En segundo lugar, como notarán, los personajes originales de SEGA que aparecen no son tan poderosos y fuertes como sus contrapartes de los juegos —recuerden, es un AU, osea, un universo alternativo— para evitar que nuestros héroes ganen por _instakill_ _._

Sin más dilación pasen a comentar sobre qué personajes necesitan más participación, cuáles les resultan más simpáticos y todo lo que se les ocurra: eso me daría muchos ánimos para seguir. ¡Espero que lo disfruteis!

 ***** _Ballista Arrowhead_ es el nombre del arma que Galahad (Silver) lleva en _Sonic and the Black Knight._ A pesar de la referencia y la coincidencia del nombre del arma, es únicamente un guiño, pues este es un universo distinto a cualquier continuidad anterior. Así mismo hay muchas referencias en el nombre de Silver, todas relacionadas con el caballero de la mesa redonda Galahad. El apellido de Silver hace referencia al nombre galés del caballero: _Gwalchavad_. El sobrenombre Galaz el plateado hace referencia a la palabra _silver,_ es decir, plateado junto con otra de las formas de las que se escribía el nombre Galahad.

 ****** El nombre de Hogold es una mezcla de las palabras _hog_ y _gold_ , ambas de origen inglés. _Hog_ se refiere a un tipo de cerdo y _gold_ es la palabra inglesa para oro.

 ******* Solaris es antagonista central y jefe final de _Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)._ Él es el dios del sol de Soleanna, una ubicación de dicho juego.


End file.
